Le pari
by Marluuna
Summary: Tetsu accepte un pari initié par Ken... Mais il ne s'attadait pas à cela! K pour le moment
1. Chapitre 1

**Je sais, j'abuse de publier une nouvelle fic sans avoir publié le dernier chapitre de celle en cours... Je suis dessus, il me prend du temps mais je l'oublie pas hein ! Et comme celui-ci a été écrit depuis un bail, j'avais envie de le poster, pour faire patienter... :)**

**Chapitre 1**

_Mais arrête de dire ça ! Je ne suis pas coincé enfin !_

_Oh si tu l'es._

_Mais non !_

D'apparence, Tetsu était l'image même du calme en toute circonstance. Le sang-froid personnifié, aurait-on pu dire. Et ce n'était pas tellement faux, disons qu'il était ainsi pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à son travail... Il en avait toujours été ainsi, même étant jeune, pour la moindre responsabilité qu'il pouvait avoir. Concernant sa vie privée en revanche, moins de monde était au courant car il ne se dévoilait pas non plus à n'importe qui, mais il pouvait être assez différent en fait. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne disait qu'à une poignée de personnes, comme tout le monde finalement... Des traits de caractère aussi, qui surgissaient plus facilement dans l'intimité. Ainsi pour ce qui le touchait lui, plus personnellement, il était moins mesuré parfois. Ou plus facile à toucher, du moins. Peut-être parce que lui tout seul, cela n'impliquait aucune autre responsabilité que la sienne, et aucune autre conséquence que pour lui-même ? Il devait probablement y avoir de ça.

Et pour ne rien arranger, s'il y avait bien une personne capable de le titiller, de le faire réagir, il s'agissait sans aucune doute de Ken. Cela ne ratait jamais. Avec lui, il perdait toujours patience et au final, le guitariste en faisait ce qu'il en voulait. Il le faisait rire même lorsque Tetsu était contrarié, il le faisait parler même quand cela n'allait pas très fort... et il l'agaçait toujours quand cela l'amusait, aussi. Cela avait toujours été ainsi entre eux, et il fallait bien dire que c'était aussi assez réciproque, tout comme la réelle affection et estime qui les liaient depuis leur rencontre, qui commençait à dater un peu... Et voilà que ce jour là, on était clairement dans le troisième cas. Pour une raison inconnue -du moins de Tetsu-, Ken avait décidé de l'embêter. Et une fois de plus, le leader avait réagi au quart de tour. Pas trop fort, car ils étaient quand même attablés à une terrasse de café avec un peu de passage autour, mais il réagissait... Mieux : il s'offusquait même de ce procès comme tombé du ciel sans raison, que son vieil ami semblait vouloir lui faire ici et maintenant... Et ledit ami en remettait même une couche, d'ailleurs :

_Mais c'est pas bien grave, tu sais, puisque visiblement tu vis bien comme ça. Je trouve ça juste un peu dommage que de temps en temps, tu ne te laisses pas un peu aller. Ça te ferait du bien, de te lâcher un bon coup !_

_Mais je ne suis pas comme ça, enfin ! Je sais m'amuser et profiter. A ma manière..._

_Ta manière est bien différente de la mienne..._

_De mon point de vue, c'est pas si mal, ça, _répliqua Tetsu avec un sourire de défi.

_Mais tu sais au fond ce n'est pas si grave, je te le répète. Tu pourrais juste l'admettre, et on recommanderait un café en parlant d'autre chose, vu que les deux loustics ont l'air de vouloir être en retard... _ajouta le guitariste après regardé sa montre.

_Je n'admettrai rien de ce genre. Depuis qu'on se connaît, tu me vois comme ça. Comme un type bien propre sur lui, bien rangé, bien droit... Je ne suis pas aussi ennuyeux._

_Ennuyeux, non, pas du tout. Coincé, ça..._

_Ce que tu peux être lourd..._

_Très bien, alors vas-y, _fit Ken en souriant franchement._ Cites-moi la dernière chose complètement dingue que tu aies faite ?_

_Complètement dingue ?_

_Ouais. Ce qui exclue tes excentricités vestimentaires d'un goût douteux. Ça, c'est devenu normal pour toi._

_Tu m'énerves, _grogna le bassiste en croisant les bras.

_Tu pourrais juste l'admettre..._

_Non, ça me vexe. À t'entendre, je suis un vieux débris qui aime la vie en pantoufles. Je ne suis pas ce genre de gars. Je suis spontané et tout !_

_Ouais..._

_Bref. C'est pas grave..._

_Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre là-dedans en fait, _ajouta finalement Ken, _c'est le pourquoi. C'est vrai : tu es intelligent, doué, pas moche si j'en crois ce qui se raconte... Et tu assumes complètement tes choix de vie, alors..._

_C'est ta formule polie pour dire « gay » ? _souligna Tetsu en baissant d'un ton cependant.

_Oui. C'est classe, non ? _Répondit-il, visiblement fier de sa trouvaille.

_Moui..._

_Peu importe. Si encore tu en étais encore à la phase où tu essayais de t'accepter, là je comprendrai parfaitement ! Mais tu as dépassé ça depuis super longtemps, on le sait bien. Alors quoi, c'est juste la timidité qui te bloque ?_

…

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Cela nous est tous arrivé au moins une fois dans la vie, d'avoir quelqu'un qui nous fait un procès quelconque sur un sujet, de lui soutenir qu'il se trompe... et tout de même au fond de soi, sans vouloir l'admettre... de savoir qu'il n'avait pas complètement tort. Voire même un peu raison, en fait. Tetsu ne le reconnaîtrait jamais à voix haute bien sûr, et d'ailleurs Ken ne l'agacerait pas autant s'il savait que ce qu'il disait était totalement faux. Mais c'était la fierté qui parlait et Tetsu ne lâcherait pas le morceau là-dessus... En plus il savait comment cela allait finir ! L'agacement et l'orgueil le guideraient encore et il se laisserait emmener sur le terrain de Ken facilement, regrettant par la suite de s'être encore laissé manipuler bêtement par lui... Mais sur le moment, il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière, surtout que ce qui suivit manqua de le faire suffoquer :

_Et puis tu as peur de t'engager, _ajouta tranquillement Ken, l'air de rien, _alors avec ça, on n'est pas rendus. Tu n'auras pas d'aventure d'un soir parce que « tu n'es pas comme ça » si on t'écoute, et pas de truc plus sérieux parce que le « nous » te file une trouille... _

_Non mais tu es gonflé de venir me dire ça alors que comme modèle de stabilité, j'ai quand même vu mieux ! _Lâcha Tetsu, trouvant hallucinant de recevoir des conseils là-dessus de sa part.

_Ah je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais il se trouve que moi, je le vis bien. _

_J'ai pas peur de m'engager._

_Ton nez s'allonge, Pinocchio, _s'amusa Ken.

_..._

_Et il boude maintenant._

_Bon très bien, _céda Tetsu à sa grande joie._ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te prouver que tu te trompes sur moi ?_

_Oh ? Tu es sérieux ? _Demanda le guitariste, une lueur peu rassurante dans le regard à cet instant.

_Oh oui ! Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends de te rabattre ton caquet !_

_Très bien... Quand tu y repenseras, souviens-toi bien que tu m'as cherché._

_Tais-toi et dis-moi._

_Hm... _réfléchit-il, très amusé à l'idée de le voir encore perdre ses moyens. _Et bien... Puisque tu veux faire le malin... Je propose de te désigner un type, n'importe lequel. Et tu vas y aller._

_« Y aller » ?_

_Tu vas l'appâter. Pour un jour ou pour plus, c'est toi qui vois, dans les deux cas je retirerai ce que j'ai dit. Même si ce serait bien pour toi que ce soit pour plus longtemps, bien entendu._

_C'est stupide, _fit Tetsu, ne se voyant pas tomber dans un piège aussi grossier.

_Déjà ? J'ai rarement gagné aussi rapidement._

_Je n'ai pas dit non, _fit-il aussitôt, piqué au vif par la remarque._ Mais tu oublies quelque chose, toi qui est si brillant._

_Quoi donc ?_

_« Un type, n'importe lequel... ». Réfléchis toi-même._

_Comment ç... Oh, je vois ! _Comprit Ken. _Ah oui bien entendu, si c'est un hétéro, ça ne compte pas, je ne suis pas si mesquin et je ne vais pas te demander l'impossible. Tu auras droit à une seconde chance._

_Tellement généreux..._

_Ca veut dire oui ?_

_Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens si j'accepte ? _Demanda Tetsu avec méfiance, osant à peine croire qu'il allait parier là-dessus juste pour ne pas perdre la face.

_Et bien un peu de neuf dans ta vie, déjà, c'est déjà pas si mal. Si ça marche, tu me remercieras. Et puis... Que dirais-tu de cette guitare que j'ai et que tu veux me piquer chaque fois que tu viens chez moi ?_

_Tu me la donnerais ? _S'exclama Tetsu, une lueur de convoitise dans le regard.

_Un pari est un pari. Si tu t'en sens capable..._ le titilla-t-il une fois de plus.

Ce que l'orgueil pouvait être, comme source de motivation... Tetsu en était doté d'une solide dose, il n'allait pas le nier, c'était perdu d'avance. C'était un peu le genre à dire « si, je peux le faire ! » juste parce que quelqu'un venait lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas faire une chose, ou bien qu'il n'oserait pas. C'était un peu puéril en un sens, mais l'orgueil ne se commande pas. Et dans bien des cas, c'est un moteur puissant Tetsu avait toujours su y puiser de la force pour accomplir des choses difficiles au premier abord... Il était dommage que pour sa vie privée, il ne sache pas se dominer aussi bien. En attendant, Ken jubilait sans retenue, parce qu'il savait que son ami allait capituler d'ici 5, ou à la rigueur 10 secondes peut-être... Et effectivement.

_Très bien. C'est idiot, mais si tu peux me foutre la paix avec ça après... Et je vais te prouver ce que je peux faire._

_Oh je brûle d'impatience, t'as pas idée, _se moqua-t-il.

_Et tu me le choisis comment ?_

_Commençons par le premier qui passe. Pas trop jeune ni trop vieux, je suis dans un jour de bonté. Un type dans tes âges quoi, un brin efféminé pour être sûr..._

… _C'est quoi ce cliché ?_

_Je plaisante ! _S'esclaffa-t-il franchement.

_Essaie au moins de m'en trouver un mignon. Tant qu'à faire..._

_Oh ! _S'exclama Ken quelques secondes plus tard.

_Quoi ? _

_Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il te faut._

_Déjà ? _S'étonna le bassiste.

_C'est une terrasse de café, tu sais. Il y a du monde qui passe par ici, _justifia Ken, sautillant presque sur sa chaise tant il semblait s'amuser._ Et en l'occurrence, celui-là va passer derrière toi d'ici... quelques secondes..._

_Bon... Et bien allons-y... _soupira Tetsu en décroisant les bras. _Ce que tu me fais faire, quand même... Je me retourne ?_

_Salut vous deux ! Vous n'attendez pas depuis trop longtemps ? J'ai eu un mal fou à me garer dans le coin..._

Au moment pile où il se retournait pour voir le mystérieux candidat, Tetsu reconnut la voix qui passait derrière lui pour venir se placer sur sa gauche. Hyde se planta sur le côté, à la recherche d'une chaise libre à piquer à une table à côté pour pouvoir se joindre à eux. Tetsu lui rendit son salut innocemment, toujours en chercher du regard quelqu'un qui devait déjà être passé puisqu'il n'y avait plus personne. Et ce ne fut que lorsque son regard croisa à nouveau celui de Ken, franchement hilare, qu'il réalisa presque avec horreur ce à quoi le guitariste pensait précisément à cet instant. Effaré, il le fusilla du regard.

_Salut Hyde. Je suis ravi, vraiment ravi de te voir ! _Gloussa Ken, qui trouva la coïncidence fabuleuse.

_Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ? _S'écria Tetsu en regardant tour à tour Hyde, puis Ken.

_Oh que si ! _

_A quoi ? _Demanda Hyde.

_Mignon... le bon âge... Efféminé... Le pari est lancé, _décréta simplement Ken dans un grand sourire.

_De quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? _Fit Hyde, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait ici.

_Jamais, _grogna Tetsu, _moi vivant, jamais..._


	2. Chapitre 2

**La review de Valire sur le chapitre 1 m'y fait penser, donc je le précise d'ores et déjà : point de Megumi (et encore moins d'Hiroki, du coup) dans cette fic là :D. Merci pour vos réactions lors du lancement de la fic :) !**

**Chapitre 2**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Tetsu était rentré chez lui accompagné de Ken, qui avait oublié sa veste dans l'appartement du bassiste la dernière fois qu'il y était venu, et qui venait donc la récupérer. Ils avaient passé plusieurs heures à quatre aujourd'hui, avec les autres membres du groupe, à parler de la manière dont ils allaient s'organiser les prochains jours, voire les prochaines semaines. Car entre les obligations professionnelles des uns et les personnelles des autres, parfois se réunir à quatre pour bosser un peu s'avérait plutôt compliqué à gérer, mine de rien. Mais ils avaient fini par tomber d'accord. Et puis Hyde avait eu des choses à faire sur le soir, alors ils s'étaient séparés en se donnant tous rendez-vous dès le lendemain même. Du coup, le bassiste avait proposé à Ken d'aller chez lui, d'abord pour qu'il récupère ses affaires, et puis ensuite parce qu'il était encore tôt et que Tetsu avait envie de prolonger la soirée. Il aimait bien ces moments un peu plus calmes, en comité réduit, où il avait le loisir de voir son vieil ami seul à seul, et parfois de retomber dans une certaine nostalgie en évoquant de vieux souvenirs... Lorsqu'il arriva dans son salon, il vit tout de suite la veste de son ami au bout du canapé, laissée telle quelle. Il faut dire qu'il était parti assez vite la fois passée tant il tombait de sommeil et voulait arriver chez lui avant d'être trop fatigué, alors il n'avait pas fait attention...

_Tiens, elle était là._

_Super, merci. _

_Tu veux boire un truc ?_

_Oh oui pourquoi pas ?_ Fit Ken, pas pressé d'y aller, vu qu'il n'avait rien de spécial de prévu.

_J'ai des bières... _constata le bassiste en en sortant deux du frigo.

Il les ouvrit et en tendit une à son ami d'enfance, se faisant la réflexion qu'ils passaient pas mal de temps ensemble ces temps-ci, finalement. Il faut dire que Ken était probablement le seul ami qu'il avait gardé de l'adolescence. Le seul ami proche, en tout cas. Evidemment le fait de travailler ensemble n'était pas étranger à ce fait, mais même sans cela, Tetsu était content que justement, leur entente n'ait jamais pâti du fait qu'il y avait aussi une relation de travail entre eux. Et il appréciait toujours les moments passés avec lui. Ken était à la fois quelqu'un avec qui l'on était assuré de bien rire, mais aussi quelqu'un de sérieux lorsqu'il le fallait. Si on le branchait sur la musique, alors le guitariste pouvait se lancer dans d'interminables monologues sur un point de détail. Mais il en parlait de manière si passionnée que Tetsu prenait toujours plaisir à l'écouter, surtout quand il se sentait un peu seul, comme c'était le cas ces temps-ci. Du coup, la perspective de prolonger la soirée avec lui fut de bonne augure... Mais ça, c'était bien parce que Tetsu avait totalement oublié une discussion qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt dans la journée. Discussion dont Ken se rappelait bien lui, et qu'il remit sur le tapis illico :

_Parfait. Alors dis-moi un peu : quel est ton plan d'attaque ?_

_Mon quoi ? _Demanda Tetsu sans comprendre.

_Ta stratégie, si tu préfères. Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu vas t'y prendre pour décrocher le gros lot._

_Le... ? Oh c'est pas vrai_, réalisa-t-il,_ tu es encore sur cette histoire ? Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que je vais te suivre là-dedans ?_ S'amusa-t-il, trouvant cela si absurde qu'il pensait que Ken ne pouvait que le taquiner.

_Mais bien sûr que j'y pense. Après tout tu as accepté, non ?_

_Alors pour commencer, _expliqua Tetsu sur le ton de celui qui n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, _j'ai été stupide de te suivre dans tes délires. Mais si j'avais accepté, ce n'était sûrement pas dans ces conditions. Tu l'as vu arriver de loin et tu as trouvé que ce serait amusant de te moquer de moi, seulement moi je ne marche pas._

_Ah non, je te jure que non ! _S'exclama Ken sincèrement. _J'avoue que je trouve la __situation vraiment drôle, mais je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Je l'ai vu uniquement quand il est arrivé vers nous, promis juré._

_C'est ça..._

_Je te jure ! _Affirma-t-il encore, si bien que Tetsu finit par le croire.

_Admettons que ce soit vrai, je ne marche toujours pas. Il faudrait être cinglé._

_Songes-y, au fond c'est pratique : tu n'as pas à savoir comment nouer un contact au moins, c'est déjà ça de gagné_, fit Ken en haussant les épaules.

_Tu es inconscient..._

_Je constate qu'il répond à tous les critères.._. s'amusa-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

_Peut-être bien, mais il n'en reste pas moins que c'est Hyde._

_Et ? Il a fait vœu d'abstinence ?_ Se moqua-t-il.

_Ôte-moi d'un doute : tu as quand même bien des principes là-dessus, non ?_

_Du genre ?_

_Du genre ne pas coucher avec tes amis, _répondit Tetsu, qui commençait sérieusement à douter de la moralité de son ami.

_Ah, ça ? Ah ben non._

_Non ? Attends, sois sérieux une minute là,_ s'étonna-t-il. _On ne joue plus._

_Je suis sérieux._

_Mais... _

Et bien, voilà qui était quand même un minimum étonnant. Autant Ken pouvait parfois aller loin dans ses plaisanteries et dans sa légèreté, autant Tetsu avait toujours su qu'au fond c'était quelqu'un qui avait ses principes et à qui on pouvait faire confiance sans problème. C'est pour cela qu'il était quand même un peu étonné de l'entendre dire tout naturellement qu'il n'avait aucun problème sur ce sujet. Pourtant -et on allait encore dire qu'il était coincé !-, Tetsu pensait quand même avoir raison, sur ce coup là. Pour lui, cela allait même de soi : sortir avec un ou une amie était une très mauvaise idée, peu importe qui était la personne concernée et quel était le contexte. C'était toujours compliqué, et puis au contraire, le fait de bien se connaître ne facilitait pas forcément les choses. Sans même parler du fait qu'une rupture signait peut-être aussi la fin de l'amitié en question, chose que Tetsu avait du mal à concevoir. C'était peut-être une prudence excessive, mais il avait toujours bien fait attention à cela. Il avait vu trop de ses amis justement, se perdre dans ce genre de relations compliquées et en souffrir à la fin. Ce n'était jamais une bonne chose.

_La famille des amis, oui. Pas touche à la sœur_, expliqua Ken très sérieusement, _la cousine, la tante... encore moins la mère, beurk. La petite copine aussi, évidemment. Mais les amis en tant que tel, pourquoi non ?_

_Mais... J'en sais rien... _bafouilla Tetsu, un peu décontenancé par son assurance. _Imagine que tu sors avec un ami. Enfin une amie, dans ton cas. Si ça se termine mal... Tu perds tout._

_Mais pourquoi faudrait-il que ça se finisse mal ?_

_C'est une hypothèse..._

_On peut aussi se dire qu'on est adulte et qu'on peut cesser une relation très calmement, sans larmes ni tromperie ni rien de ce genre... et garder une bonne relation après._

_Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que toutes les relations que tu as eues se sont bien terminées à chaque fois ?_

_Non, évidemment... _reconnut le guitariste. _Mais bon il ne faut pas y penser avant de faire quoi que ce soit, sinon on ne ferait jamais rien._

_Je préfère garder une relation très bonne telle qu'elle est plutôt que de tout risquer, _affirma Tetsu d'un air convaincu.

_C'est pour ce genre de réflexions que je dis que tu es coincé._

_Alors là je ne vois pas le rapport, je suis responsable. En plus, je pourrai encore l'admettre si ça valait le coup... Mais là, pour un stupide pari, je ne me vois pas tout risquer._

_Qui sait, ça sera peut-être profitable ? Dans le fond, tu te plains toujours que les gens ont du mal à te comprendre et à accepter qui tu es... Au moins là, il n'y aurait pas ce problème._

_Moui..._

C'est vrai que Tetsu ressortait toujours d'une relation amoureuse avec ce constat : personne ne me comprend. Ce n'était pas qu'il prenait plaisir à passer pour un martyr, mais c'était la vérité : Tetsu était une personne très particulière, avec de multiples facettes, qu'il était difficile de cerner. Tantôt très enfantin et tantôt vieux jeu, déjanté ou très sérieux, il déroutait pas mal les nouveaux venus, qui avaient du mal à le suivre. Il avait ses défauts comme tout le monde, ses habitudes et ses névroses, et jusqu'ici sa vie amoureuse n'était pas brillante, ce n'était rien de le dire. Déjà, il avait mis du temps à s'accepter comme il était, ce qui n'avait pas contribué à accélérer les choses...

Ce qu'il ignorait en revanche, c'était le discours que Ken s'apprêtait à lui tenir d'ici quelques instants. En effet le guitariste, sous ses dehors légers et débonnaires, était un bon observateur. Il ne disait rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Et il était suffisamment fin pour que rien ne lui échappe, surtout quand cela concernait Tetsu, qu'il connaissait très bien en prime. Et si tout ceci avait démarré comme une grosse blague, Ken devenait sérieux parce qu'il y avait quelque chose dont il avait conscience, et qu'il voulait que Tetsu sache.

_C'est vrai : tu sais que Hyde t'adore. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il arriverait à te trouver un défaut, si on lui posait la question. Toi qui a toujours du mal à construire quelque chose parce que tu es trop réservé ou je ne sais quoi... Dans ce cas là, tu aurais quelqu'un qui te prendrait tel que tu es et qui ne chercherait pas à te changer. Je trouve que ça vaut quand même le coup, parce que mine de rien, c'est pas si courant. _

_À t'entendre parler, on jurerait que tu as déjà réfléchi à la question... _comprit Tetsu avec étonnement. _Mais depuis plus longtemps que tout à l'heure..._

_Ben oui et non en fait._

_Tu peux préciser ?_

_Je ne sais pas si j'y ai vraiment réfléchi... Mais tu veux que je sois franc ? _

_Parce qu'il y a des fois où tu ne l'es pas ? _Plaisanta Tetsu, ce qui le fit sourire.

_C'est vrai. C'est juste que je n'aurais rien à dire si tu étais heureux et tout ça... _hésita Ken avant de se lancer, l'air grave. _Mais je vois bien que tu es malheureux._

_D'où ça sort, ça ? _Fit Tetsu, aussitôt sur la défensive.

_Oh s'il te plaît, pas à moi. Je te taquinais tout à l'heure en te disant que tu étais coincé et tout... Mais dans le fond, je suis sérieux. Je m'inquiète pour toi._

_Tu t'inquiètes ?_

_Certains sont faits pour avoir des relations durables, sérieuses... _expliqua Ken, tentant d'être diplomate. _D'autres sont plus à l'aise dans les trucs pas prises de tête et temporaires... Peu importe au fond, si on est heureux en agissant d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais toi, rien ne te convient. Tu as déjà essayé de passer d'une personne à une autre comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais je sais bien que ça te fait du mal... Et quand tu as voulu être sérieux, je t'ai ramassé à la petite cuillère à chaque fois._

_Pas à chaque fois..._

_Ah bon ? _Releva Ken en le regardant bien en face. _Note bien que ça ne me dérange pas : je suis là pour ça et je le serai toujours, à chaque fois qu'il y aura besoin. Mais j'aimerais que pour une fois tu trouves quelqu'un qui sache de quelle manière te rendre heureux. Tu le mérites autant qu'un autre, après tout. _

_Et tu penses vraiment qu'en me forçant à tomber dans les bras d'un ami vieux de vingt ans, que j'ai toujours vu comme un ami je précise, j'irai mieux ? _S'esclaffa Tetsu, très gêné par ce qu'il entendait.

_J'en sais rien, je ne lis pas encore dans l'avenir ! Mais quand j'y pense, je me dis que ça ne serait pas si bête. Je n'y songeais pas avant qu'il ne nous rejoigne au café mais... Après tout peut-être que ça devait se passer comme ça ? Regarde, je te dis « le premier type qui passe »... Et boum, c'est lui. C'est quand même fou, non ?_

_Tu crois au destin, maintenant ?_

Alors là, Tetsu allait de surprise en surprise. Il savait évidemment que Ken était tout à fait capable d'être le plus sérieux du monde... De même qu'il savait combien il était attaché à lui et avait toujours veillé sur lui un peu comme un grand frère... Mais il était à des kilomètres de penser que Ken avait réellement réfléchi à son cas depuis un moment, et s'en faisait pour lui. Sur le coup il ne sut quel sentiment l'emportait : de la culpabilité pour l'inquiéter, à la colère comme quand on se fait démasquer d'un coup, en passant par l'envie de nier pour le rassurer... ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre certaines vérités. C'est toujours un peu humiliant, d'entendre qu'on mène si mal sa vie qu'on en arrive à ce que nos amis se fassent des cheveux blanc pour nous... Tetsu avait évidemment conscience de cette réalité. Il ne pensait juste pas que Ken aussi.

_Je pense qu'il y a des choses qui doivent se passer. Et des gens qui doivent se rencontrer, _affirma Ken, l'air toujours très sûr de lui._ Si Hyde et toi c'est une absurdité, alors il te le dira lui-même et voilà, on en rira après. Mais peut-être que c'est un signe ?_

_Ça ne te ressemble pas de parler comme ça... _s'étonna-t-il.

_C'est peut-être parce que cette année on fête nos 20 ans de carrière... _fit Ken pensivement. _J'y ai pas mal pensé, tu sais. Quand je regarde en arrière, j'ai du mal à me dire « quel hasard ! » ou « on a eu de la chance ». Je crois que c'était surtout du boulot, beaucoup de boulot... Mais qui sait si ça ne devait pas se passer, aussi ? Et là, je me dis que la seule personne en dehors de moi, à laquelle tu t'es ouvert durant ces 20 années, c'est quand même lui. Pourquoi ?_

_Parce qu'il est mon ami. Comme toi ou Yukki._

_Je sais que tu n'as jamais eu ce genre de pensées pour lui, _comprit Ken, _d'ailleurs c'est même surprenant quand on y pense. Mais ça peut peut-être venir ?_

_Mais ça ne se commande pas ça, Ken, _expliqua le bassiste._ Si ça avait dû être le cas, ça aurait été fait depuis bien longtemps. Je ne peux pas me forcer, tout comme lui d'ailleurs._

_Ok, alors on n'a qu'à dire que tu veux gagner ce pari, _soupira Ken, essayant une autre argumentation. _Penses un peu le bien que ça ferait à ton ego de te dire que des millions de personnes le veulent et que toi, tu as la possibilité de l'avoir, _s'amusa-t-il.

_C'est pas un tas de viande, tu sais..._

_Si on peut plus plaisanter..._

_Très drôle. Il apprécierait._

_Bon alors c'est non, si j'ai bien compris._

_C'est oui, _fit Tetsu sans souciller.

_Alors là je suis perdu._

_Je vais te mettre le nez dans tes conneries, _fanfaronna-t-il en se levant pour aller chercher deux autres bières._ Tu verras que je suis très bien comme je suis, que tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, que je suis capable d'intéresser quelqu'un et voilà._

_Ta fierté te perdra... _murmura Ken pour lui-même, avec un large sourire.

_Quoi ?_

_Non, rien..._


	3. Chapitre 3

**C'est dramatique, j'ai commencé une autre fic Haitsu encore ! Mais je l'avance dans mon coin et je ne la publierai pas tout de suite, pour me concentrer sur celle-là, sinon on va encore penser que je me disperse :D**

**Chapitre 3**

Ken ne le sut pas, mais cette nuit là, le sommeil de Tetsu fut agité. Il avait fanfaronné et une fois de plus, il se rendait compte après coup qu'il s'était encore laissé mener par le bout du nez par sa fierté -et par Ken, aussi-. C'était toujours comme cela. Il ne savait pas d'où il tenait cela, mais déjà tout gamin, il suffisait qu'on lui dise qu'il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose pour qu'il ait envie de démontrer le contraire. C'était systématique. La plupart du temps, cela lui avait plutôt bien réussi, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais parfois, cela le mettait dans des situations pas possibles. Et il sentait que là, cela allait être le cas. Et puis il y avait une once de culpabilité aussi. Hyde était un ami très cher et en faire le prix d'un pari immature n'était pas très sympa pour lui. S'il venait à l'apprendre, quelle serait sa réaction ? Il le prendrait mal, sans doute. Quand il y pensait, Tetsu n'était plus très sûr de lui... Mais il revoyait l'air de défi de Ken, et c'était plus fort que lui. Après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal, non ? Et puis si jamais les choses lui échappaient, il stopperait tout et s'excuserait, et ce serait fini. Quand il arriva à cette tranquille conclusion, il put trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, de bon matin, le groupe était censé se retrouver comme convenu, pour discuter de choses et d'autres. Entre les compositions des uns et les paroles des autres, les choses en cours, celles enregistrées, celles à jeter... Concevoir un album n'était pas simple du tout, surtout quand on avait un type aussi pointilleux que Tetsu comme leader. C'était une étape qui leur plaisait beaucoup, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très active -et que rien ne vaille la scène, aurait dit Hyde-. C'était un processus plus créatif, quelque chose d'autre... Et ils s'y attelaient toujours avec beaucoup de sérieux, peu importe le temps que cela prenait.

_Bonjour ! Ah ? Je ne suis pas le dernier ? _S'exclama Hyde en entrant dans la pièce où se trouvaient déjà Tetsu et Ken.

_Et non, pour une fois Yukki est à la traîne. Je te sers un café ? _Proposa Tetsu, la cafetière déjà à la main.

_Avec plaisir ! Et ne lésine pas, je n'arrive pas à me réveiller ce matin._

_Voilà._

_Merci, c'est gentil, _fit Hyde en prenant le gobelet.

Ken, qui lisait le journal tout en fumant une cigarette, avait pourtant les oreilles bien alertes depuis le début. Et il hallucinait tout seul, tout simplement. Pour être honnête et bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu à l'œuvre, il émettait un énorme -colossal- doute sur les capacités en drague du bassiste. Il ne l'imaginait pas comme cela, en fait. Et ce qu'il entendait n'était pas vraiment fait pour le détromper. Il voyait Tetsu avec un sourire plus grand encore qu'habituellement, avec un ton excessivement chaleureux... Si c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour attirer Hyde dans ses filets, c'était plutôt mal parti. Alors il alla se servir un café à son tour et en profita pour s'approcher du leader, l'air aussi inquiet qu'amusé :

_Tu ne vas pas me l'amadouer au café ? Rassure-moi, c'est pas ton plan, ça ?_

_Ken, ne commence pas. Je vous sers des cafés depuis 20 ans à tous, _expliqua Tetsu en levant les yeux au ciel, _alors ne vas pas y voir quoi que ce soit. Je ne changerai pas non plus mes habitudes._

_Mais au contraire. Surprends-le ! _

_Tu veux bien me laisser faire comme je veux, dis ?_

_Ok ok mais accélère, _bougonna le guitariste, _j'ai envie de voir ça avant ma mort, quand même, parce qu'à ce rythme..._

_Ken, vas voir là-bas si j'y suis ! _Fit Tetsu entre ses dents.

_Bon, bon, si on peut plus conseiller..._

_Ca me surprend que Yukki soit en retard. Il est si ponctuel normalement, _remarqua Hyde tout en venant les rejoindre.

_C'est pas grave, on va l'attendre ! Alors, Hyde. Comment ça va ? _Fit Tetsu d'une voix enjouée, en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

_Ben... bien. Et toi ? Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux aujourd'hui._

_Je suis content, c'est tout._

_Et pourquoi ça ?_

_Pas de raison particulière. Juste content d'être là. Tu as l'air crevé, par contre, _constata-t-il.

_Pas beaucoup dormi... _bailla le chanteur. _Mais ça ira._

_Je vois. Petite nuit._

_On peut dire ça._

_Je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un en ce moment, _dit Tetsu l'air de rien, espérant ainsi tâter le terrain.

_De quoi ? Ah non non, _comprit Hyde, _c'était pas dans ce sens là. J'ai juste pris un verre avec des copains... Un verre et quelques autres._

_Ah bon. Donc tu n'as personne._

Ce fut là que Ken hocha négativement la tête d'un air désespéré. On aurait dit un professeur qui regarde son élève et qui est déçu par ce dernier. Non là vraiment, ce n'était plus possible. Heureusement que Hyde se situait dans la case « ami » et qu'en toute bonne foi il ne pouvait pas deviner ce que Tetsu avait derrière la tête, car sans cela, il se serait posé des questions... Bon bien sûr, Ken voyait bien ce que le bassiste tentait de faire, mais franchement... En attendant, Hyde sembla surpris par cette question. Il faut dire qu'autant avec Tetsu il pouvait parler de sa famille ou d'autres choses personnelles, autant depuis pas mal de temps, ils ne parlaient pas spécialement de leurs vies sentimentales...

_Ben non ? Ca t'intéresse tout à coup ?_

_Et bien oui, après tout tu ne parles jamais tellement de ça avec nous._

_Parce que toi tu es un livre ouvert, sans doute ? _Se moqua le chanteur.

_Tu n'as pas tort, _reconnut Tetsu.

_Je n'en parle pas parce qu'il n'y a rien à en dire, _expliqua Hyde._ Tu es bien placé pour savoir que je mène une vie un peu trop dispersée pour avoir quelque chose de sérieux._

_C'est pas évident, c'est sûr... _ _Mais faut pas désespérer._

_Mais je ne désespère pas, _assura Hyde en souriant._ Ca me convient comme ça._

_Ah bon ?_

_Je m'amuse bien. J'ai pas à me plaindre._

_Tu m'en diras tant... _fit Tetsu, se doutant bien que Hyde ne devait pas avoir trop de mal à trouver quelqu'un s'il le souhaitait.

_Ah, voilà le retardataire !_

Yukki arriva effectivement, coupant là la discussion. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave, Tetsu avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Ceci étant, ce qu'avait dit Hyde était vrai quand il y pensait : ils ne parlaient pas tellement de ce côté là de leurs vies, parce que ce qu'il y avait à en dire pouvait se résumer facilement, en fin de compte... Quelque part, c'était quand même un peu triste. Cela dit, Hyde en semblait moins gêné que Tetsu, probablement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes difficultés...

_Bonjour la subtilité... _murmura Ken en s'approchant de lui.

_Quoi ? J'ai des infos, non ?_

_Oui, mais alors quand on aura 5 minutes, rappelle-moi de t'expliquer comment on fait pour ne pas passer pour un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine..._

_Tout de suite les grands mots... _soupira Tetsu, un peu vexé. _En attendant, je sais qu'il est seul en ce moment._

_Je t'accorde ça._

_Et que les relations sérieuses ne l'intéressent pas._

_Oui enfin si tu veux mon avis, ça c'est plus par défaut qu'autre chose._

Par défaut ou pas, peu importe. Après tout, on n'en étais pas encore là, et puis Ken l'avait dit la veille : avoir une relation sérieuse ou pas, cela dépend de la personne, de ce qui lui convient. C'est aussi une question de timing parfois, et de tellement d'autres facteurs... Pour le moment en tout cas, le but du jeu était surtout de parvenir à l'intéresser. C'était la première étape, et Tetsu avait beau paraître sûr de lui devant Ken, en réalité il avançait un peu l'aveuglette, n'ayant aucun coup prévu à l'avance... C'est comme cela qu'une idée germa en lui tout au long de cette journée. Ken allait encore dire que c'était peu subtil, mais rendu au bout de la journée, le leader n'avait rien de mieux à proposer. Donc, alors que Hyde était en train de vider une bouteille d'eau, il vint le rejoindre.

_Dis, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?_

_Non, rien de particulier. Un truc à proposer ?_

_Je repensais aux soirées qu'on se faisait souvent y a longtemps... _hésita Tetsu. _A discuter du groupe et du reste en picolant... Tu es partant ?_

_Ah oui, super idée ! _S'exclama Hyde, visiblement assez enthousiaste. _Je passerai chez toi alors, je vais juste rentrer pour prendre une douche._

_Ça marche._

Pendant pas mal d'années, cela avait été presque comme une sorte de rituel pour eux. Ils se voyaient très souvent et passaient des soirées entières à discuter de tout et de rien, juste pour le plaisir d'être ensemble. Aujourd'hui ils étaient toujours aussi proches bien sûr, mais ils avaient moins ce genre de petits moments. Et à voir la réaction enjouée de Hyde, Tetsu sut qu'il avait eu une bonne idée. Et pour être honnête, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il pensait vraiment que ça allait être chouette, indépendamment du pari. Quand avaient-ils arrêté de faire cela au juste ? Tetsu ne se souvenait plus vraiment. Le boulot, les amis, la famille... Tout cela avait probablement contribué à ce que cela cesse... Quoique quand il y repensait, il devait convenir qu'il voyait quand même souvent Ken. Ken qui s'empressa de venir aux nouvelles d'ailleurs.

_Tu vois. J'ai un rencart, _annonça triomphalement Tetsu.

_Non mais à moi aussi si tu m'avais proposé ça, j'aurais dit oui, _le tempéra Ken._ N'oublie pas qu'il ne peut pas se douter de ce à quoi tu penses, donc ce genre de choses ne risque pas de le mettre la puce à l'oreille. Sauf si tu sors les chandelles et le dîner au coin du feu, mais là je dois t'arrêter tout de suite parce que c'est un peu excessif là tout de suite..._

_Mais non enfin, ce ne sera rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit._

_Pourquoi pas. Ça peut être une bonne idée après tout, _admit le guitariste.

Les choses ne risquaient probablement pas de beaucoup avancer ce soir, mais ce serait sûrement une soirée sympa, donc c'était toujours une bonne chose. Et au-delà de cela, Ken était content de voir Tetsu s'investir là-dedans. Peut-être pas pour de bonnes raisons, mais qui sait ? Cela pouvait encore venir... Après ses dernières déceptions amoureuses, Tetsu ne se donnait même plus le peine de regarder qui que ce soit, et encore moins d'établir un contact... alors là, même si c'était par jeu, c'était bien de le voir recommencer à regarder autour de lui.

Le soir même, Tetsu n'était effectivement pas sorti les chandelles et tout le reste -ce qui de toute façon n'était clairement pas son genre!-. Juste deux bières au frais -pour commencer- et du vin sur la table. Comme au bon vieux temps. Il se réjouissait vraiment de ce moment, finalement. Quand il alla ouvrir au chanteur, il constata que celui-ci tenait deux sacs de nourriture.

_Salut ! Ah mais tu as amené à manger ? J'allais justement me faire livrer._

_En fait c'est ta livraison, _expliqua le chanteur en souriant._ J'ai croisé le type devant ta porte au moment où il allait sonner. J'aurais peut-être dû le laisser entrer d'ailleurs, il t'aurait plu, _ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

_Ah... Ah oui ?_

_J'en suis sûr. Par contre, tu as commandé comme si on était quatre. Tu attends quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_Non, juste toi, c'est pour ça, _expliqua le bassiste, qui connaissait bien son appétit d'ogre.

_Je ne mange pas beaucoup, c'est toi qui ne mange rien, nuance._

_C'est ça, bien sûr..._

_De la nourriture en quantité, un bon vin... Je vais m'installer, moi, _conclue Hyde en prenant place dans le salon.

_Tu n'es pas difficile alors._

_Ben non, je me tue à le dire ! _S'esclaffa-t-il.

Ce n'était même pas bizarre, en fin de compte. Juste une bonne soirée entre deux amis. Rien de plus normal. Du coup, Tetsu se sentit totalement à l'aise. Ken avait au moins raison sur ce point là, il fallait le reconnaître : avec un ami, c'était bien plus facile. Rien à redouter, rien à découvrir... Etre en terrain connu plaisait à Tetsu et il se sentit bien, il devait bien l'avouer. Du coup, ils se mirent à parler, boire et manger, tout cela en même temps. Comme avant. Enfin, cela leur arrivait toujours bien entendu, mais là, cela avait vraiment un côté très nostalgique, et très sympa en plus... Et puis à un moment donné, Hyde se leva et se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre.

_Où tu vas ?_

_Ben sur le balcon. Pour fumer._

_Mais il fait assez froid ce soir._

_Oui, mais tu toussais pas mal tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'on t'enfume tous les trois quand on est tous ensemble, _plaisanta Hyde en sortant, _alors je ne vais pas continuer jusque chez toi._

_T'étais pas obligé... Mais c'est sympa._

Tetsu vint le rejoindre, histoire qu'il ne soit pas tout seul. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait cela. Aucune de ses précédentes conquêtes ne s'était soucié de cela, bien qu'il soit non-fumeur. Même parmi ses amis, Ken le premier d'ailleurs, et même Hyde auparavant. Tetsu était habitué de toute façon à être entouré de fumeurs, dans sa vie privée comme professionnelle, alors il ne s'en formalisait plus... Pourtant, il apprécia le geste de Hyde, qui se souciait de lui. Cela le toucha, à vrai dire.

_Tu as une bonne idée. J'avais pas réalisé combien ça me manquait, ça, _remarqua Hyde en constatant que la nuit était bien installée maintenant.

_Ça ?_

_Toi et moi, à parler d'absolument tout. On a même réussi à parler politique ou religion sans s'engueuler, _constata-t-il l'air amusé, sachant que ces deux sujets les divisaient toujours, _ça se fête... Pourquoi on a arrêté de se voir aussi souvent ?_

_Ben... on a aussi des carrières à côté maintenant, _songea Tetsu, _alors c'est moins facile... Et on a fait de nouvelles rencontres... Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Je suppose que c'est la vie._

_Et bien je ne suis pourtant pas nostalgique, mais tu vois, ça je veux bien que ça recommence régulièrement, _affirma Hyde en lui adressant un grand sourire.

_Avec plaisir._


	4. Chapitre 4

**Voici le chapitre 3 de cette petite fic certes pas bien recherchée, mais qui n'a d'autre but que de divertir un minimum. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît :) !**

**Chapitre 4**

Tetsu passait une soirée si agréable qu'il en oublia pour un temps son but premier. Cela faisait longtemps que Hyde et lui n'avaient pas été aussi complices, aussi proches... Et jusqu'à ce soir, il n'avait pas réalisé combien il appréciait cela. Quand il se rappela la raison pour laquelle Hyde était ici, Tetsu se dit que peu importe qu'il parvienne ou non à ses fins : il aurait encore resserré les liens avec son ami, et c'était un point plus que positif... En fait, s'il n'y avait eu l'image de Ken et de son sourire moqueur dans son esprit, peut-être que Tetsu se serait arrêté ici. Mais c'était plus fort que lui : il irait jusqu'au bout, pour le seul plaisir d'avoir la paix et de gagner. Évidemment, il n'imaginait pas que son envie d'être toujours gagnant le poussait cette fois à un jeu dangereux...

_Dis Tet-chan... Je peux te demander un truc ? _Fit la voix de Hyde, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé depuis plusieurs minutes.

_Bien sûr._

_C'est peut-être notre discussion de cet après-midi qui m'y fait penser... Tu sais, quand tu m'as demandé si j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie._

_Oui, je me souviens de ça._

_Je réalise que toi non plus, tu n'as personne, _observa le chanteur pensivement.

_Ben... oui. _

_Mais toi, ça te pèse._

_Non, pas spécialement._

_Oh si, _l'arrêta Hyde avec un petit sourire convaincu, _je l'ai bien vu tout à l'heure. Quand j'ai dit que je m'en fichais, tu as eu l'air surpris. Comme si tu ne vivais pas du tout les choses comme moi. Je l'ai bien senti._

Hyde donnait souvent l'air d'être un peu dans son monde et de passer à côté de tout comme cela... Mais en réalité il était un peu comme Ken là-dessus : il sentait bien les choses, et pour peu qu'il connaisse bien la personne concernée, rien ne lui échappait vraiment. Enfin là bien sûr, il était bien loin de se douter de ce que Tetsu avait en tête ces temps-ci, mais autrement... Il l'avait remarqué. Tetsu n'avait pas eu de chance ces derniers temps, cela se finissait toujours mal. Et pour être franc, aucun des types avec lesquels Tetsu était sorti ne lui avait fait forte impression lorsqu'il avait pu les rencontrer. À chaque fois il arrivait juste à se dire « mais qu'est-ce que Tetsu fiche avec un type pareil ? ». Du coup il n'était pas étonné à chaque fois, d'apprendre que c'était fini. De son point de vue, ce n'était pas un mal d'ailleurs, pusique le bassiste méritait mieux. Cela dit, il pouvait comprendre que cela le mine un peu...

_Tu me connais bien, _répondit seulement le bassiste, se demandant s'il était si transparent que cela.

_Pas si bien que ça, puisque c'est seulement maintenant que je m'en rends compte. Mais tu sais, ça changera, _assura-t-il en souriant._ Un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un de très bien. Il faut juste être patient._

_Tu dis ça comme si tu en étais sûr..._

_Je le suis. Il faudrait être bien difficile pour te repousser, quand même, _conclut-il en ouvrant une autre canette de bière.

_Ah, tu dis n'importe quoi. _

_Quoi, tu traînes encore tes vieux complexes ? _S'exclama Hyde avec surprise. _Tu t'es toujours dévalorisé, ça ne devrait pas me surprendre._

_Pas du tout !_

_Attends, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, tu ne me feras pas le coup ! Et tu n'es pas doué, et tu n'es pas assez bon, et tu es moche, et ceci et cela..._ soupira le chanteur comme s'il connaissait la chanson par cœur. _Je te jure, tu as une opinion de toi-même absolument dramatique. Fausse aussi, mais ça je crois que c'est peine perdue de te le dire..._

Finalement, il n'y avait pas que l'observation, que Hyde avait en commun avec leur guitariste. Il partageait aussi une certaine franchise. Cela ne sortait pas de la même façon, il y avait très certainement un peu plus de tact chez Hyde, mais le principe était le même. Et puis il n'inventait rien : Tetsu était humble, malgré la réussite. Cela avait toujours été sa force puisque cela le poussait à se dépasser à chaque fois, sans jamais tenir les choses pour acquises. Mais en attendant, il traînait des idées et des complexes face auxquels Hyde ne savait plus quoi dire, sinon lever les yeux au ciel d'un air de dire « tu me désespères ! ». De son point de vue, Tetsu était quelqu'un de très bien, et Ken n'était pas loin de la vérité quand il disait que si on le lui demandait, Hyde aurait probablement du mal à trouver un défaut à Tetsu. Il était tout à fait sincère là-dessus. Mais sur le moment, Tetsu n'y vit pas un signe encourageant dans son entreprise : il fut seulement embarrassé de s'entendre dire cela. C'est pourquoi il tenta un changement de sujet pas très adroit :

_Bois ton autre bière plutôt, tu diras moins de bêtises._

_Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Mais tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'idée que le premier de nous tous à se caser, ce sera quand même toi._

_Yukki est déjà casé... _remarqua tetsu.

_Bon ben le premier sans compter Yukki alors. _

_Buvons à ça alors._

_C'est ça ! _Fit joyeusement Hyde. _Qu'un chouette type se rende compte de la chance qu'il aurait en tombant sur toi !_

_Si tout le monde pouvait penser comme toi..._

_Ca c'est parce que je te connais. Tu devrais laisser les autres avoir cette chance aussi._

_Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir très envie qu'on me connaisse._

_Ah oui mais dans ce cas là, tu n'es pas sorti d'affaire alors ! A moins de tomber sur quelqu'un qui te connaît déjà, dans ce cas le boulot sera déjà fait._

_C'est pas bête... _fit pensivement Tetsu, songeant à l'ironie de cette remarque bien innocente de la part de Hyde.

Sans le savoir, Hyde rejoignait la conclusion de Ken. Le pauvre, s'il savait dans quoi il s'embarquait... Dans quoi on l'embarquait, plutôt. Pour le coup, Tetsu fut bien incapable de dire, à l'issue de cette soirée qui se prolongea un bout de temps, si ce pari était plus une bonne qu'une mauvaise idée. Elle lui semblait bonne parce qu'il avait conscience de compter pour Hyde, et ainsi, de ne pas partir de zéro. Il savait que le chanteur l'aimait beaucoup et le tenait en haute estime... Mais justement, ne risquait-il pas tout cela un peu bêtement, juste à cause de sa fierté ? Cependant il n'arrivait jamais à se dire cela bien longtemps, parce que quelque part, cela lui fit... plaisir. Ce n'était pas une histoire d'ego flatté par toutes les gentilles choses que Hyde lui avait dites, c'était vraiment une joie sincère et dans laquelle la fierté n'avait rien à voir, pour le coup. Il était content que quelqu'un pense cela de lui. C'était toujours agréable, il fallait dire. Tetsu avait toujours attaché de l'importance à ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui, qu'il le veuille ou non d'ailleurs... et se sentir apprécié, affectionné comme cela fut une redécouverte, en quelque sorte. Finalement, de toute cette histoire, ressortirait probablement quelque chose de positif, quoi que ce soit ?

Le lendemain, ils n'étaient pas les plus frais en débarquant aux répétitions. Ils avaient bu jusqu'au petit matin et si l'alcool n'était pas fort, c'était suffisant pour créer un léger mal de crâne que le manque de sommeil amplifiait... Et pour parer à cela, Tetsu avait apparemment décidé de s'injecter 12 litres de café sans interruption, vu qu'il vidait la cafetière quasiment à lui tout seul -sous le regard légèrement inquiet de Yukki d'ailleurs-...

_Alors, vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? _Demanda Ken au chanteur, ne résistant pas à l'envie de venir aux nouvelles.

_Très bonne, oui ! Je me suis bien amusé ! _Répondit Hyde avec enthousiasme malgré ses cernes bien marquées. _Par contre on s'est couchés tard ! Ou tôt, dans ce cas précis..._

_Une fois n'est pas coutume._

_Il y a une question que tu voudrais me poser ?_

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_Parce que tu as l'air d'hésiter à me demander quelque chose, c'est tout, _fit Hyde très naturellement.

_Je me demandais juste... de quoi vous avez parlé, _hésita Ken, voulant en dire un peu histoire de l'orienter, mais pas trop.

_Voyez-vous ça. Ken s'inquiète pour son petit protégé et veut savoir si je lui ai remonté le moral ? _Fit Hyde, entre l'amusement et l'attendrissement.

_On peut dire ça comme ça._

_Tu sais, c'est pas dramatique. Des tas de gens très bien sont seuls à quarante ans, _expliqua Hyde, se doutant bien que la discussion d'hier, Tetsu devait déjà l'avoir régulièrement avec Ken-le-mêle-tout._ Ca ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'ils finiront seuls. _

_Alors il t'a parlé de ça._

_J'en ai parlé, _rectifia Hyde en baillant, se disant que la journée alalit être longue._ Il a cherché à éviter le sujet, disons._

_Je crois que ça le mine, mais qu'il n'ose pas en parler. Il a peut-être peur d'être ridicule ?_

_On est tous pareils, tu sais : admettre qu'on foire dans certains domaines, c'est pas très glorieux. Mais dans son cas, il ne faut pas s'en faire. Et si vraiment ça le mine, alors il ne tient qu'à lui que ça change. Il faut qu'il commence par laisser passer tous les crétins qu'il croise et qu'il essaie de distinguer les types bien. Déjà là, on progresserait pas mal, _fit Hyde, et Ken était on ne peut plus d'accord avec lui là-dessus.

_Je crois qu'il fait la différence, maintenant._

_Et ben tu vois. Tout roule, faut pas s'en faire. Et puis regarde : ce week-end, je propose qu'on sorte tous les quatre un de ces soirs. On arrivera bien à lui trouver quelqu'un._

_Euh... Discrètement, _murmura Hyde, un peu effrayé par sa spontanéité._ Parce que bon, les gens ne sont pas censés savoir... _

_Il y a des endroits discrets, t'inquiète pas. Et on sera là pour faire barrage contre les nases qu'il attire toujours._

_Tu sais que c'est une bonne idée ?_

Dans son esprit -très imaginatif-, Ken voyait déjà Tetsu entouré de types plus débiles les uns que les autres, et Hyde l'aider à s'en défaire... Et qui sait ce que cela pourrait amener par la suite ?... Oui bon, Ken était TRES imaginatif. Mais on pouvait toujours espérer, non ? Dans les films, ça marche, ce genre de plans ! Bon sauf que là, Hyde avait l'air très innocent et plein de bonne volonté, donc d'ici à ce que les choses évoluent... Mais Ken ne préférait pas y penser, sinon à ce rythme, ce serait leurs petits-enfants qui boucleraient ce fichu pari !

_Mais oui. Et puis je vais demander à Yukki d'amener sa copine. Elle est toujours de bon conseil, _ajouta Hyde avec un large sourire.

_Tu nous entends ? _Réalisa Ken en regardant Tetsu au loin, du coin de l'oeil. _Le pauvre, on croirait qu'il ne s'en sort pas tout seul._

_Tet-chan est un type très doué, _répliqua Hyde avec conviction._ Mais pas dans ce domaine là, tu seras d'accord avec moi. _

_Qui sait, il pourra peut-être nous étonner ? _Fit Ken en les regardant tour à tour.

_Sait-on jamais ?_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Désolée pour le retard ! Vacances, flemme, tout ça... Bref, j'essaierai d'être plus régulière à l'avenir ! :)**

**Chapitre 5**

Attablés dans un coin bien tranquille malgré le monde qu'il y avait un peu plus loin, le groupe prenait un peu de repos avant d'attaquer des journées un peu plus rudes. Outres les répétitions, quelques interviews se préparaient ça et là, et autant Ken et Hyde aimaient bien cela, autant Yukki et Tetsu, s'ils comprenaient l'utilité de tout cela, étaient un peu moins à l'aise avec cette partie du métier. Autant se détendre un peu avant de ne plus tellement en avoir l'occasion, donc... En attendant, il y avait pas mal de monde ici et cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'ils avaient passé commande... Peut-être auraient-ils dû choisir un endroit moins peuplé ? Mais un samedi soir à Tokyô, c'était peut-être un peu trop demander...

_Je crois qu'on aurait même pas eu besoin des lunettes de soleil : la plupart de ces personnes ont l'air assez alcoolisées pour passer à côté de nous sans nous reconnaître... _constata Ken.

_Les gens s'en fichent ici, de toute façon. Qu'on soit le premier ministre ou le pape en personne, ça ne les intéresse pas vraiment... Ils sont juste là pour passer une bonne soirée... _constata Hyde, non sans une certaine satisfaction à l'idée d'être tranquille.

_Par contre, on sent qu'il y a du monde : les consommations n'arrivent pas, _ajouta Yukki.

_Le serveur avait l'air un peu perdu... Je vais aller au bar directement, ça ira plus vite._

Sur ce, Tetsu joignit le geste à la parole. Autant accélérer un peu les choses s'ils ne voulaient pas y passer la nuit. Ils n'étaient que cinq, la petite amie de Yukki les ayant accompagné mais le serveur, visiblement nouveau, semblait avoir eu du mal à retenir les différentes consommations, d'autant que le chef ne semblait pas loin derrière et pas forcément très patient... Autant lui éviter une engueulade en prenant les devants, songea Tetsu qui avait brièvement été serveur pour payer ses études... et qui n'en avait pas gardé un bon souvenir, entre les clients peu aimables et les patrons pas forcément plus sympa. Ken le suivit du regard alors qu'il atteignait le bar, et il glissa un mot à Hyde, comme en réponse à leur conversation lorsque cette sortie avait été décidée :

_Le barman n'est pas mal..._

_Un peu jeune, mais oui, _constata Hyde en le regardant.

_Mais Tetsu est bien fichu de ne pas le remarquer..._

_En attendant il y en a un qui l'a remarqué, _fit le chanteur en désignant la personne dont il parlait d'un signe de la tête.

_Et voilà, le lourd de service, _soupira Ken, trouvant que l'attitude alcoolisée et insistante de la personne qui se tenait près de leur ami parlait pour lui. _C'est dingue ça, il les attire vraiment. Comment ça se fait ?_

_Il a l'air gentil, je suppose que ça les attire... Il n'a vraiment pas de pot._

_Les gars... _soupira Yukki. _Sérieusement arrêtez, on dirait sa mère._

_T'avoueras quand même qu'entre le barman plutôt mignon qui ne fait rien et l'autre qui craint et qui va lui bondir dessus d'ici moins d'une minute, y a de quoi désespérer... _fit Ken, l'air un peu désespéré.

_J'avoue surtout que ça ne concerne personne ici. Alors tournez-vous vers moi, et fichez-lui la paix._

_Je suis sûr que Natsumi-chan a son idée, pas vrai ? _Insista le guitariste en regardant sa copine.

_Je pense que Tetsu-kun est quelqu'un de vraiment bien. Mais que si vous lui mettez la pression, il fera un mauvais choix._

_Voilà. Alors occupez-vous de vous._

Natsumi sortait avec Yukki depuis plusieurs mois déjà. C'était du sérieux, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et Yukki le méritait amplement d'ailleurs, d'autant qu'elle était une femme adorable. Elle s'était vite intégrée au petit groupe et chacun l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle avait un peu la même façon de voir les choses que Yukki, sans doute que c'était pour cela que ça fonctionnait si bien entre eux d'ailleurs... Et sur ce coup là, elle étaient encore du côté de son petit-ami : autant laisser Tetsu tranquille, tout ceci ne regardait que lui, dans le fond. Cela dit et bien qu'elle le garda pour elle-même, elle pensait tout de même qu'il serait bien que Tetsu ait un peu plus de discernement dans ses rencontres... Il méritait quelqu'un de bien, mais il était vrai que depuis qu'elle traînait avec eux, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir une telle personne avec lui. C'était tout de même dommage.

Ils se mirent donc à parler de tout et de rien en patientant. Comme souvent, Hyde et Natsumi discutèrent littérature fantastique. C'était une des grandes passions du chanteur et il se trouvait qu'elle était très calée dans ce domaine également, alors inévitablement, ils s'échangeaient les bons titres de romans et se donnaient des avis... Cela pouvait même durer des heures si on ne les arrêtait pas, mais cette fois-ci Hyde se retourna brièvement afin de voir ce qu'il se passait du côté du bar, ce qui rappela à Ken qu'il n'avait toujours rien à boire depuis leur arrivée.

_Bon, je sais que je me répète mais on va finir par boire quelque chose ou pas ? Autant aller ailleurs, sinon..._

_Où il est Tetsu ? _Demanda alors le chanteur.

_Et bien il a progressé : il a un verre à chaque main, mais il ne peut pas les apporter._

_Évidemment, il ne va pas pouvoir tout porter tout seul..._

_Nan nan, _rectifia Ken, _c'est pas ça, c'est juste que le bonhomme à côté de lui est passé à l'attaque._

_Quoi ? Et le barman ? _S'exclama Hyde, se retournant pour voir ce qui se passait.

_Le barman est en pleine discussion avec une jolie jeune femme, et il n'arrête pas de lui sourire... On peut donc se dire qu'il joue dans une autre catégorie, _constata Ken.

_Bon, je vais l'aider ?_

_Laisse, on n'est pas à la minute. Et puis si ça se trouve on va le déranger._

_C'est pas l'impression que j'ai, vu d'ici... _marmonna Hyde, trouvant que Tetsu n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravi d'être la cible de ce type.

_Laisse, on te dit, _le coupa la batteur._ Toi, et toi aussi, _ajouta-t-il en regardant Ken, _vous regardez vers moi et vous continuez à vous occuper de vous !_

_D'accord, mais j'ai quand même soif... _grogna le guitariste.

_Prends patience. C'est pas vrai ça, vous êtes de vrais gosses._

_Mais laisse-les, c'est plutôt sympa de voir que vous êtes tous amis comme ça, _sourit Natsumi.

_Je t'assure que quand on est concerné, c'est une catastrophe. Surtout lui, _répondit Yukki en regardant Ken.

_Quoi, moi ? Je m'intéressais, c'est normal ! J'ai cru que tu resterais célibataire aussi longtemps que Tetsu !_

_Sympa..._

_Ils t'ont embêté comme ça aussi avant qu'on se connaisse ? _S'amusa la jeune femme.

_Hola, moi je ne suis pas dans le coup ! _Se défendit Hyde. _Je m'occupe toujours de mes affaires._

_Si tu y penses bien, c'est grâce à moi que vous vous êtes rencontrés ! _Renchérit Ken, assumant complètement.

_Comment ça ?_

_Et bien j'avais faim et je voulais que Yukki aille au combini pour qu'on mange un bout... C'était son tour d'y aller cette fois. Donc si je ne l'avais pas poussé à y aller ce soir là, il ne serait pas tombé sur toi ! Logique !_

_Tu parles ! _S'esclaffa Yukki.

_Il n'a pas tout à fait tort... _reconnut Natsumi en souriant.

_Si tu lui donnes raison, en plus..._

L'air triomphant, Ken hocha la tête. Son appétit ce soir d'il y a plusieurs mois avait eu une bonne conséquence, Yukki dirait ce qu'il voudrait. Bon, il était resté affamé parce que Yukki s'était tellement perdu dans la discussion qu'il avait entamé avec Natsumi qu'il n'était jamais revenu au studio, mais c'était plutôt chouette quoi qu'il en soit. Cela dit, cette belle histoire n'attendrit pas vraiment le chanteur, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait rien écouté depuis plusieurs minutes, en fait. Trop occupé à se dévisser la tête et remuer sur sa chaise pour voir ce qui se passait derrière lui, il n'avait rien suivi.

_Hyde ?_

_Ce type a l'air un peu insistant, quand même... _constata le chanteur, voyant Tetsu glisser lentement sur la gauche afin de s'éloigner de lui discrètement.

_Il a la main baladeuse, il me semble, _remarqua Ken, entre l'amusement et un certain intérêt pour la tournure des choses.

_Non mais il n'est pas gêné ! _Grogna Hyde.

_Hyde, assis._

_Mais vous vous rendez-compte que ce crétin est fichu de se laisser faire sans rien dire ? _Pesta-t-il de plus belle, allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

_Si ça se trouve, ça ne l'ennuie pas ?_

_Ken... _

_Ok ok, ça a l'air de le déranger un peu quand même, _reconnut le guitariste, voyant d'ici le visage de Tetsu se décomposer.

_Bon allez, ça suffit comme ça ! _Explosa Hyde en se levant.

_Hyde, tu..._

_Laisse. Ca devient très intéressant... _s'amusa Ken en le regardant marcher d'un pas décidé.

_Ne me dis pas que c'est encore ce pari stupide ? _Percuta alors Yukki.

_Quel pari ? _Demanda sa copine, ayant perdu le fil tout à coup.

_Yukki, chut. Tu n'es pas censé être au courant._

Tandis qu'il marchait, Hyde eut le temps de se poser plusieurs questions. _« Pourquoi je fais ça ? », « ça ne va pas lui plaire », « pourquoi ça m'énerve ? »_... Comme il n'avait pas non plus un kilomètre à parcourir, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir aux réponses, mais cela lui traversa tout de même l'esprit. Il était décidemment trop impulsif, ça ne loupait jamais. Mais c'était Ken, aussi ! A s'amuser de tout comme ça, pour plaisanter, pour se payer la tête du bassiste... C'était énervant cette attitude, à la fin ! Voilà, c'était sûrement pour ne plus entendre le guitariste et ses remarques qu'il avait pris les choses en main. Il arriva donc au bar et se planta juste à côté de Tetsu, qui sembla à la fois surpris et soulagé de le voir arriver.

_Tetsu ? Tu arrives ? Il commence à se faire soif, _fit-il sans attendre.

_Euh... C'est-à-dire... _

_C'est vous là, qui lui faites perdre son temps ? _Fit Hyde en interpellant l'homme en question. _Je vais vous en faire gagner : il est trop bien pour vous, alors n'insistez pas._

_De quoi ? _Bafouilla-t-il, ayant sans doute déjà assez bu pour ne pas tout saisir.

_Hyde, c'est pas nécessaire, vraiment._

_On dirait bien que si. Vous là, hé, _s'agaça le chanteur, voyant que l'autre n'avait pas bougé, _je vous parle ! Vous perdez doublement votre temps : il n'est pas libre._

_Comment ça ?! _S'étouffa Tetsu, alors que Hyde lui attrapait la main.

_Mais oui, allez viens. _

_Mais..._

_Mais c'est pas vrai ce que tu es nouille, amène-toi !_

Il ramena donc Tetsu avec lui, vers leurs amis. Et allez savoir pourquoi, il était encore plus énervé qu'à l'aller. Il offrait une échappatoire à Tetsu et celui-ci était incapable de sauter sur l'occasion pour s'en sortir. Ça aussi c'était agaçant, comme attitude ! Il ne vit pas que Tetsu était partagé entre l'étonnement -si bien qu'il ne songea même pas à profiter de la situation- et un certain énervement. Il se sentait comme un gosse que sa mère ramène au bercail parce qu'il est en proie à un quelconque danger. Et la sensation était tout sauf agréable, à dire vrai... En fait, il se sentait... vexé. Et dès qu'ils furent revenus, Ken le vit aussitôt. Il savait comme personne combien Tetsu était difficile à calmer quand il finissait par se mettre en colère... Et comment il pouvait l'être quand on blessait sa fierté. Ce qu'il lisait sur le visage de Tetsu en ce moment même lui fit se dire que non seulement ils n'allaient pas boire, mais qu'en plus cela allait vite tourner court.

_C'est pas possible ça, _grogna Hyde en s'asseyant, _j'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir aller plus loin pour qu'il comprenne. Et toi avec !_

_Aller plus loin ? _Répéta Tetsu, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il entendant par là.

_Enfin peu importe. Je ne comprends pas ton problème. C'est pourtant pas difficile de dire « non ». Tu ne veux pas, alors c'est non. C'est quoi le souci là-dedans ?_

_Hyde... _chuchota Ken, espérant qu'il se taise -en vain-.

_Aies un peu de respect pour toi-même, enfin ! Alors on peut te prendre la tête, te tripoter comme ça et tu ne dis rien ? Merde alors !_

_Hyde tu vas loin... _soupira Yukki, se disant qu'ils rentreraient plus tôt que prévu.

_Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir, _répliqua Tetsu sur un ton si froid que Hyde se calma aussi sec.

_Et c'est parti... _soupira le batteur de plus belle.

_Il le fallait bien, tu..._

_Rien du tout. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir quoi faire. Je suis assez grand pour ça. Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti, quand tu as débarqué comme un chevalier blanc pour voler à mon secours ? Je me suis senti humilié ! Pire qu'un enfant !_

_Ce n'était pas mon intention, je voulais juste..._

_Peu importe ce que tu voulais faire. Tu n'as pas à me traiter comme si j'étais stupide et incapable de m'en sortir seul. Aucun de vous ne le peut ! _Ajouta-t-il et Ken se sentit visé-. _Et si je suis comme ça, alors dans ce cas c'est mon problème, pas le votre ! _

_Très bien, je pense que les choses sont claires, _tenta Yukki, espérant calmer le jeu, _alors on va boire ce verre et..._

_Je rentre._

_Tetsu, voyons..._

_Passez une bonne soirée._


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Tetsu !_

_Pas maintenant, Ken._

Voilà que Ken courrait après le bassiste dans la rue, maintenant. Il avait hésité, et puis son bon cœur l'avait emporté. Il connaissait Tetsu par cœur, aussi savait-il que le bassiste allait se sentir mal, à peine les aurait-il quitté. Lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, même si c'était légitime, il éprouvait toujours de la culpabilité ensuite, et il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Alors il s'isolait, le temps de se calmer... Mais Ken savait aussi que peu importe combien il pouvait dire « j'ai envie d'être seul »... En vérité, Tetsu n'avait jamais envie de l'être. Il n'était bien qu'entouré. Et tout en le rejoignant, Ken se disait qu'il devrait peut-être passer un peu moins de temps à la taquiner dorénavant, et un peu plus de temps à être sérieux. Quand il voyait le genre de scènes comme celle que venait de faire Tetsu, Ken se disait que décidément non, être seul ne lui convenait pas du tout.

_Comment ça « pas maintenant » ? Je veux juste t'accompagner. La dernière chose dont tu as besoin ce soir, c'est d'être seul._

_Au contraire. J'ai pas envie de parler, _marmonna-t-il en pressant le pas.

_Très bien, alors on ne parlera pas. Mais je t'accompagne quand même._

Ken le suivit dans le taxi qu'il venait d'appeler, et ce jusqu'à chez lui. Tetsu était peut-être du genre obstiné, mais le guitariste n'était pas mal non plus, il fallait dire. Et puis il n'aimait pas plus un Tetsu fâché que triste... En plus, il ressentait comme une forme de culpabilité... Il se réjouissait de cette soirée, et il s'était même réjouit du comportement de Hyde, qui le pensait-il, allait peut-être faire avancer les choses... Mais à voir la tournure qu'elles avaient prises, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi être content. Peut-être que Tetsu avait raison, dans le fond ? Peut-être qu'il prenait trop les choses à la légère ? Qu'il ne pensait pas assez aux conséquences ? Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, c'est d'être avec lui, pour le réconforter.

_Tu ne partiras pas, pas vrai ? _Lui dit enfin le bassiste, une fois arrivé devant chez lui.

_T'as tout compris._

_Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

_Vraiment ? Tu veux que je me mette un genou à terre à minuit passé, sur ton paillasson, et que je me déclare ? Parce que t'es mon ami, idiot !_

_Tu ne laisseras pas tomber, hein ? _Soupira Tetsu, tout en souriant malgré lui à ses bêtises.

_Nan. Fais-moi entrer, y fait pas chaud et avec tout ça j'ai même pas bu boire un coup. J'ai soif._

_Ok... _

Au fond, Tetsu était plutôt content qu'il soit là. Ken avait beau l'embêter parfois, sa présence n'était jamais de trop, au final. Et comme Ken devait sans doute déjà l'avoir deviné, Tetsu s'en voulait d'être parti ainsi. Yukki et sa copine n'avaient rien demandé après tout, et il avait probablement plombé leur soirée... Quant à Hyde... Il s'en voulait déjà d'avoir eu cette réaction alors qu'il se doutait bien que le chanteur n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions en tête en faisant ce qu'il avait fait... Bref, il avait agi comme un crétin. Mais ces temps-ci, c'était comme s'il avait du mal à se contrôler, parfois... Il s'énervait plus vite qu'avant, lui qui d'habitude était toujours si pondéré...Par moments, Tetsu peinait à se reconnaître. Et cela faisait un moment qu'il se sentait comme cela. C'était pourtant vrai : la solitude lui pesait, il devait bien se l'avouer. Cela devait probablement jouer sur le reste.

_Tetsu,_ _tu sais il ne voulait pas te faire de peine, _osa Ken après un moment.

_Je sais. Je sais qu'il voulait juste m'aider, _admit-il.

_Alors pourquoi tu t'es énervé comme ça ? Tu sais que Hyde est parfois un peu trop spontané... Mais c'était pas méchant. Tu aurais pu faire passer le même message, lui faire comprendre de s'occuper de ses affaires, mais de manière moins brutale..._

_C'est juste... _soupira-t-il. _Je me suis vraiment senti humilié. Et devant vous tous._

_Tu sais, ça nous est tous arrivé, de mal gérer une situation. Parfois, dire à quelqu'un d'aller voir ailleurs n'est pas évident._

_Pas toi. A ma place, tu aurais su quoi faire. Mais Hyde avait raison : j'étais comme tétanisé. Je ne m'en sortais pas._

_Mais tu sais pourquoi au moins ?_

_Je me disais... _expliqua Tetsu, comme embarrassé. _Je voyais bien que ce type était nul. Mais je me disais... Que si je ne tombais que sur ces gars comme ça, c'est peut-être qu'il y avait une raison._

_Ça veut dire quoi exactement, ça ? _Demanda Ken en fronçant les sourcils.

_J'en sais rien..._

_En tout cas ce soir, il y a un type bien qui s'est bougé pour toi, que tu le veuilles ou non, _ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

_Tu parles..._

Et leur histoire de pari n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Ken le pensait en disant cela. Qu'on le veuille ou non, Hyde était monté au créneau, ne supportant pas de voir Tetsu être ennuyé. Il aurait probablement été agacé pour n'importe lequel de ses amis parce qu'il était comme ça, mais Ken était bien persuadé que là, cela avait été exagéré parce que c'était justement Tetsu. Et même si Tetsu haussait les épaules quand on le lui disait, Ken savait bien qu'il comptait énormément pour Hyde. Il lui était très attaché, et ce depuis des années. Alors cela pouvait très bien n'être que cela, c'était même ce que Tetsu soutenait... Mais ce n'était déjà pas si mal, non, d'avoir un tel ami ? De savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui nous soutient, qui est prêt à agir pour nous, qui s'intéresse... Cela ne faisait pas tout, mais bien des gens n'ont même pas cela, après tout. Si juste cela pouvait l'aider pour le moment...

_Je ne te dis pas qu'il est dingue de toi, _s'agaça Ken, _je dis seulement qu'il tient à toi. Et que c'est pour ça qu'il a réagi comme ça. C'était maladroit, on est d'accord, mais quand même. Mais si tu ne veux voir que le négatif..._

_Ken, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter de ce pari et..._

_Je ne parle pas de ça. Oublie-le pour le moment, d'ailleurs j'en viens à regretter cette idée, _avoua le guitariste au grand étonnement de son ami_. Je voudrais juste que tu comprennes que c'est pas une fatalité. Ce type bien alcoolisé t'a abordé et alors ? Tu mérites quelqu'un de bien, j'en démords pas, tu peux dire ce que tu veux. Et peu importe qui. Mais c'est certainement pas en te lamentant sur ton sort que tu vas le trouver ! Voilà ce que je dis !_

_Oui... _murmura Tetsu.

_Et tiens._

_Pourquoi tu me passes ton téléphone ?_

_Parce que si tu ne t'excuses pas auprès de Hyde, tu ne fermeras pas l'oeil de la nuit. Je te connais, je te dis. Et parce qu'il doit s'en vouloir à mort à l'heure qu'il est ! _

_Ok... _céda Tetsu, se disant que vraiment, Ken lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Tetsu allait s'excuser, et il se sentirait mieux. Il savait que Hyde ne lui en voudrait pas, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour mal se comporter quoi qu'il en soit. Un instant, l'idée de tout lui dire au sujet de ce pari stupide entre lui et Ken l'effleura même. Juste histoire d'être franc jusqu'au bout. Peut-être que Hyde en rirait, qui sait ? Ou peut-être que ça, ça le mettrait vraiment en colère... Après tout, c'était une idée de collégiens et lui était une espèce de trophée, ce qui n'était pas spécialement flatteur... Du coup, tandis qu'il cherchait son nom dans le répertoire du téléphone de Ken, Tetsu se ravisa, sur ce point. Ce n'était pas important après tout. Les sonneries passèrent, au point que Tetsu crut qu'il allait devoir laisser un message. Mais finalement, une voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil :

_Salut, Ken !_

_Non... En fait c'est Tetsu... J'appelle avec son téléphone._

_Oh... Tet-chan, _commença-t-il rapidement. _je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Bien sûr que tu peux t'en sortir seul, c'est évident que tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je..._

_Je suis désolé aussi, _le coupa-t-il, soulagé._ Tu voulais bien faire, et je l'ai mal pris. Je suis un peu à cran ces temps-ci, bien que ça n'excuse pas tout..._

_Tu avais toutes les raisons de mal le prendre. Alors... Ca va ? _Demanda Hyde en confirmation._Tu n'es plus gâché ?_

_Non. Ca va. _

_Mais Tet-chan, 'faut quand même que tu saches... _finit-il par dire. _Tu mérites dix fois mieux._

_Hyde..._

_Non, écoute. Je sais qu'on ne parle pas souvent de ça et d'ailleurs ça ne me regarde même pas... Mais ce type, tout à l'heure... Tu vaux dix fois mieux que ça. Et je crois bien que c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais aimé aucun des types avec qui tu as pu sortir jusque là... Aucun d'eux ne t'arrive à la cheville._

…

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolé. _

_Merci... _murmura Tetsu, son cœur s'emballant sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

_Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air tout bizarre._

_Je vais bien. Je suis juste fatigué._

_Alors vas dormir, il est tard. Bonne nuit ! On se voit demain !_

_A demain..._

Un constat assez perturbant se fit : ça ne faisait pas le même effet, quand c'était Hyde qui le disait. Quand c'était Ken qui disait ces choses très réconfortantes, cela lui faisait plaisir, c'est sûr... Mais quand c'était Hyde, c'était un peu plus que cela. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à le définir... Juste que cela lui faisait nettement plus plaisir. Pour un peu, il y croirait. C'est fou comme on change, avec le temps. A vingt ans, Tetsu n'en avait rien à faire, il ne s'imaginait pas un seul instant vivre quelque chose de sérieux avec qui que ce soit... Il était un anti mariage, et l'idée du couple ne le faisait pas rêver... Avec vingt ans de plus, sa vision des choses avait changé sur pas mal de points. Aujourd'hui, la solitude n'avait plus rien de réjouissant elle en était même pesante... Ce devait être pour cela qu'il se perdait dans des relations inutiles qu'il foirait les unes après les autres, quand cela avait une petite chance d'être sérieux au bout du compte... Le problème était qu'il avait mis ces vingt années à profit surtout pour être un musicien encore meilleur, un leader sans failles... S'il devait encore en mettre vingt pour s'améliorer en tant qu'homme, cela avait de quoi désespérer...

Après avoir raccroché, il revint auprès de Ken, qui n'avait cessé de l'observer tout le long de sa discussion téléphonique...

_Ca va ? T'as pâli._

_Il tient à moi, _répondit simplement Tetsu, semblant réfléchir à haute voix.

_C'est pas ce que je me tuais à répéter y a 10 minutes, ça ?_

_À part toi, personne ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi comme ça sans y voir un intérêt..._

_Je t'arrête. Moi, _fit Ken sur le ton de la rigolade, _c'est en tout bien tout honneur, hein._

_Tu es bête, bien sûr que je le sais ! _S'esclaffa Tetsu.

_Tu sais, tu vas dire que je me répète mais... Tu te poses trop de questions, ça aussi j'en démords pas. Arrête de vouloir tout comprendre, tout analyser. « pourquoi ci » et « pourquoi ça », c'est d'un ennui... Laisse-toi porter, de temps en temps ce n'est pas si mauvais._

_J'imagine que tu dois avoir raison._

_Je le note !_

_Il est... minuit 35. C'est un grand jour, _s'amusa Ken.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Merci à vous pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre d'avant... Surtout après si longtemps ! J'essaie de ne pas me disperser alors j'ai voulu continuer celle-là avant de me remettre à d'autres fics :D...**

**Je me suis amusée à écrire ce chapitre, alors j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour vous en le lisant :).**

**Chapitre 7**

Ce matin là, lorsque Hyde arriva sur le lieu de répétitions comme convenu, il était particulièrement agité. Tout le trajet, il s'était demandé si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas une grosse bêtise, s'il ne jouait pas avec le feu... Il était vraiment partagé. Une partie de lui était déterminée et résolue à aller jusqu'au bout. Et l'autre disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, que rien de bon ne ressortirait de tout ceci... Il hésitait encore en entrant dans le studio. Et puis il s'aperçut que seul le guitariste était présent, pour le moment. Il y vit un signe, et sa décision fut prise : il lui dirait tout. Il ne savait pas encore très bien comment, mais il improviserait. Il verrait bien.

_Ken, salut !_

_Tiens, tu es bien matinal toi, c'est pas ton genre._

_Je voulais te parler avant qu'on commence à bosser... _commença Hyde, l'air véritablement gêné. _J'espère que tu sois arrivé, en fait._

_Ah oui, et de quoi voulais-tu parler ?_

_C'est un peu gênant... _

_Tu m'inquiètes. Tout va bien j'espère ? _Demanda Ken, alarmé tout à coup.

_Oui... Enfin je ne sais pas. Écoute, j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un et je me suis dis que tu saurais m'aider... Mais surtout garde-le pour toi, ok ?_

_Ok. Je m'assois._

Hyde était tout, sauf du genre à tourner autour du pot, habituellement. Pour cela, ils se ressemblaient pas mal tous les deux : s'ils avaient une chose à dire, ils la disaient, quand bien même les formes n'y étaient pas. Cela ne leur attirait pas toujours que des bonnes choses d'ailleurs, mais bref... Aussi le voir danser d'un pied sur l'autre, chercher ses mots, surveiller la porte comme par peur que quelqu'un n'arrive et les entende... Voilà qui promettait une discussion bien sérieuse, de bon matin. Mais pourtant la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était au bar, et tout allait bien. Enfin à part la prise de tête avec Tetsu bien sûr, mais elle avait été réglée le soir même... Pourvu que ce ne soit rien de grave, songea Ken, qui n'était pas spécialement fort pour encaisser les mauvaises nouvelles sur le coup.

_Je vais aller droit au but avant que les autres n'arrivent... _commença Hyde en évitant son regard. _Tu sais que ma vie est un peu... dissolue..._

_Euh... Dans le sens où tu fais trop la fête, c'est ça ?_

_Non, pas ça. Enfin bien que ces temps-ci... Mais non, je parle de mes relations amoureuses._

_Ah, ça. Je le sais, oui et non, c'est vite dit. Tu ne parles pas trop de ces choses là avec nous._

_C'est vrai. Enfin le fait est que depuis un bon moment je... _hésita-t-il, avant de se lancer d'une traite._ Comment je pourrai dire ça ? J'ai... quelqu'un en tête, disons._

_Ah. Ben c'est bien pour toi, je suppose, _fit mollement Ken, ne voyant pas ce qu'il venait faire là-dedans._ Mais je ne vois pas bien en quoi je peux t'être utile ?_

_J'ai besoin de certains conseils..._

_Qui ? Toi ? De moi ? _S'esclaffa-t-il._ Alors là tu m'en vois flatté, mais si tu veux me faire croire que tu as besoin de moi pour attirer quelqu'un, c'est peine perdue !_

_Là c'est moi qui suis flatté. Mais je suis très sérieux, _fit-il gravement. _La situation est délicate et je ne peux pas me permettre de me planter._

_Bon mais pour commencer, c'est qui ?_

_Il gare sa voiture, là... _lâcha Hyde après un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre.

_T'es sérieux là ?!_

_Oui. On... On en reparlera plus tard, il ne faut pas qu'il entende, ok ? Tu ne dis rien !_

_O... Ok. _

Car évidemment, en regardant par la fenêtre à son tour, Ken vit de qui il s'agissait. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins que le bassiste qui fermait sa voiture et qui arrivait très tranquillement. Et là, Ken eut deux réactions qui se succédèrent. Non, trois, en fait. La première, c'est qu'il crut avoir mal entendu. La seconde, il repensa à son pari avec le bassiste et se dit que c'était du tout cuit -ben oui, Ken était du genre pratique et arrangeant-. Et la troisième, un peu plus censée celle-là, fut de se dire que quand même, le destin se foutait pas mal de leur tronche, à tous. Cela faisait pas mal de réflexions en trois secondes... de quoi donner mal au crâne. Mais à voir le visage complètement défait de Hyde, il ne plaisantait pas. Et pour le coup, Ken ne voyait absolument pas quoi lui dire. C'était trop... soudain, pour commencer. Trop énorme aussi. Trop incroyable, surtout. D'un côté il avait envie de se dire que les choses allaient peut-être devenir amusantes, du coup... Mais en fait, là il n'arrivait pas à prendre les choses à la légère. En voyant le visage décomposé de son ami, il imaginait sans peine son mal-être ainsi que la dose de courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour venir lui dire tout cela... Et il sentait qu'au contraire, les choses allaient nettement se compliquer, d'un coup...

_Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton aide ? _Murmura rapidement Hyde en ne quittant pas la porte des yeux, prêt à se taire si l'intéressé débarquait. _Je suis paumé là, je ne sais pas quoi faire..._

_Je comprends... _articula-t-il, un peu sonné tout de même. _T'inquiète pas, on va... on va réfléchir. On va trouver quelque chose._

_Merci. Maintenant plus un mot. Salut Tet-chan ! _Lança-t-il avec enthousiasme, lorsque leur leader arriva auprès d'eux.

_Salut vous deux ! Yukki est là ?_

_Pas encore._

_Ca va toi ? _Demanda Tetsu au guitariste. _T'as pas l'air bien._

_Ça va..._

Ca n'allait pas du tout, oui ! Tant que cette histoire de relation potentielle était au cœur de leur pari, Ken ne prenait pas cela au sérieux. Enfin disons qu'il n'avait pas vu plus loin que le bout de son nez, pour être honnête. Il avait trouvé l'idée amusante et il avait poussé Tetsu. Mais jamais il ne s'était dit « oui mais, et si ça fonctionnait ? ». Comme d'habitude, Ken n'avait pas songé aux conséquences. C'est pour cela qu'après le coup fumant au bar l'autre soir, il s'était dit que cette histoire de pari allait gentiment tomber aux oubliettes et que ce ne serait pas forcément un mal. En voyant Tetsu si troublé après sa conversation téléphonique avec le chanteur, il s'était dit qu'après tout, quand les choses doivent se faire, elles se font, et basta. Mais le discours que Hyde lui avait tenu il y avait quelques instants était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel. Et là pour le coup, on ne jouait pas. C'était même tout sauf drôle.

Et du coup, Ken passa la journée à côté de ses pompes. Il commettait erreur sur erreur, lui d'habitude si pro. Il n'y était pas, tout simplement. Il regardait Hyde, qui donnait assez bien le change, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Comment aurait-il pu, alors qu'il sentait à des kilomètres que d'ici, peu, leur petit monde à tous allait pas mal changer ? Evidemment son comportement absent, chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, ne manqua pas d'interpeller le leader, qui avait l'oeil. Et alors que la journée touchait à sa fin et qu'ils allaient partir, Tetsu revint à la charge.

_T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?_

_Ouais ouais._

_Et en me regardant dans les yeux, tu saurais le redire ? _Le taquina le bassiste.

_Roh Tetsu, je vais être franc : un truc me turlupine, _avoua Ken, comprenant qu'il ne le lâcherait pas._ Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler, alors laisse tomber._

_Pourquoi tu peux pas ?_

_Parce que j'ai promis de ne rien dire._

_Ah, dans ce cas je comprends, _fit Tetsu._ J'espère que tu t'en sortiras alors._

_Oh, moi oui._

Sans insister davantage, le bassiste partit. Pour une fois, il n'était pas le dernier à quitter les lieux le soir, mais il faut dire aussi que Ken et Hyde avaient traîné autant que possible afin de pouvoir se parler. Enfin, « se parler »... La journée était passée, mais Ken ne voyait pas plus quoi dire. Il sentait bien qu'il devait soutenir son ami, qui n'était pas dans une position confortable, mais d'un autre côté il n'avait aucun conseil particulier à lui donner... Bon, il pourrait toujours l'écouter, au moins. Ca, il savait faire.

_T'as rien dit, hein ? _Lui demanda Hyde, une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

_Mais non, pour qui tu me prends ?_

_Pardon, mais je suis à cran. Au fait, merci d'avoir bien réagi._

_Bien réagi ?_

_Ben oui. Tu ne portes aucun jugement ni rien... T'es un vrai ami._

_Ouais, c'est tout moi ça... _soupira Ken, se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas allé voir Yukki, plutôt. _Ecoute, j'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as dit... Je vais être franc : je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je pense en fait que tu devrais agir de la manière qui te semble la meilleure... J'ai confiance en ton jugement._

_J'y ai bien pensé toute la journée... _expliqua Hyde en jouant avec les branches de ses lunettes. _J'ai pensé à tout, tu peux me croire. Et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que... je n'ai pas le choix._

_C'est-à-dire ?_

_Je dois le lui dire, _répondit calmement Hyde, ce qui failli déclencher une syncope chez le guitariste -en même temps vue la franchise de Hyde, pouvait-il s'attendre à un autre raisonnement?-.

_Mais lui dire quoi exactement ? _Paniqua-t-il, voyant d'ici Tetsu prendre ses jambes à son cou. _C'est que tu n'as pas été très précis ce matin et..._

_Mais que je pense à lui de plus en plus souvent... Que je veux être avec lui. Que je l'aime, quoi..._

_Wow wow wow où tu vas là ?! _S'écria le guitariste, en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. _Tu l'aimes ? Mais ça sort d'où ça ?!_

Bien sûr, vu ce qu'avait dit Hyde le matin même, ça n'aurait pas dû être être une découverte... C'est juste que l'emploi de certains mots, ça rendait tout beaucoup plus réel. Et là, on ne rigolait plus du tout. Parce que Ken le connaissait par cœur, Tetsu. Il avait accepté ce pari par fierté, par orgueil, mais d'après ses dires, pas parce qu'il avait des vues sur leur chanteur. Et quand bien même il en aurait eu, il ne l'aurait pas avoué. Alors si Hyde, tout spontané qu'il était, débarquait et commençait à l'abreuver de « je t'aime », le bassiste prendrait le premier avion pour le pays le plus éloigné. C'était peut-être idiot, mais Tetsu était ainsi. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter ce genre de situations. En plus, Ken se rappelait la fois pas lointaine du tout où Tetsu avait parlé de ses principes et autres « on ne sort pas avec un ami »... Il aurait trop peur que leur amitié soit gâchée... Il se poserait des tonnes de questions, comme à chaque fois, et au final c'est comme cela qu'il gâcherait tout. Entre ça et les aveux de Hyde qui quand même, l'étonnait pas mal, Ken se sentit presque nauséeux tout à coup. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Mais depuis combien de temps Hyde ressentait-il ça ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il rien dit jusque là ?

_Mais j'en sais rien moi, t'as de ces questions, _grogna le chanteur, embarrassé par ce qu'il venait de dire.

_Enfin Hyde, c'est de Tetsu dont on est en train de parler. Tu ne peux pas te réveiller un matin et te dire ça. Y faut m'en dire plus, là._

_Ça ne date pas de ce matin, qu'est-ce que tu crois. De quand, j'en sais trop rien, mais ça se compte en mois... En années même, pas loin. Je me décide à t'en parler parce que tu nous connais tous les deux et que je devais le dire à quelqu'un._

_Alors quoi... _articula Ken, se radoucissant en le voyant si mal. _Tu l'aimes. Comme ça ?_

_Et quoi, y faut un mode d'emploi maintenant ? _Marmonna-t-il en faisant les cent pas. _Ou la permission ?_

_C'est pour ça alors, ta réaction au bar l'autre soir ?_

_Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? Imagine-toi la personne que tu aimes en train de se faire peloter par quelqu'un d'autre et tu verras que rester calme n'est pas facile._

_J'en reviens pas. De tout ce qu'on a pu me dire, et pourtant j'en ai entendu, des trucs pas possibles, mais alors ça c'est le sommet... _souffla Ken, médusé.

_Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça... C'est si inconcevable ?_

_J'imagine que non, pas tant que ça... Enfin ce genre de trucs ne se contrôle pas, pas vrai ? Mais... Tu vas vraiment lui dire ?_

_Lui dire, lui faire comprendre... J'en sais rien, j'ai rien prévu. Mais ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça de toute manière._

_Et ben on n'a pas fini de rigoler..._

De toute façon, il faudrait largement plus que la soirée, pour que Ken se remette d'un truc pareil. Il ne jugeait pas, effectivement, mais c'était tout de même surprenant. Inattendu. Et voilà qu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'en parlerait pas... Si le pauvre Tetsu savait ce qui allait lui tomber dessus d'ici pas tard... Mais de toute façon, il n'y pouvait rien. Et puis si cela permettait à Hyde d'aller mieux... Après tout, ils étaient adultes, et capables de se parler. Cela se passerait peut-être bien, qui sait ? En attendant, Ken et Hyde discutèrent encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que le chanteur ne décide de s'en aller à son tour, laissant Ken qui désirait rester encore un peu. A peine le chanteur fut-il dans le couloir que Yukki, qui visiblement était encore dans les parages, lui tomba dessus, l'air réprobateur.

_J'ai tout entendu, tu sais._

_Zut. La leçon de morale, _soupira Hyde en levant les yeux au ciel.

_T'es vraiment pas chic. Si je t'ai tout raconté au sujet de leur pari stupide, c'était parce que je n'aime pas ce genre de conneries, ça peut vite finir mal. C'était pas pour que tu te payes sa tête à ton tour._

_Oh allez, je ne peux pas m'amuser un petit peu ? _Minauda Hyde, manifestement très fier de lui.

_Ken ne va pas en dormir de la nuit ! _Le gronda Yukki.

_Je te promets que je lui dirai vite que je plaisantais, là. Je veux juste le titiller un peu... Allez, avoue que ça te fait rire aussi !_

_T'es vraiment un sale gosse... _fit Yukki, ne pouvant toutefois retenir un sourire amusé.

_Hé, j'ai rien demandé moi. Me voilà au centre d'un jeu idiot. Autant en tirer profit, non ? _

_C'est bien ce que je dis : sale gosse. Je suis le seul censé ici, de toute façon._

_J'en ai bien peur. Tant mieux : tu n'auras qu'à compter les points, _fit le chanteur en souriant.

_Un vrai gosse. Tous, d'ailleurs. Tous des gosses..._


End file.
